Traditionally, eye tracking relies on using a camera that faces an eye and detects eye motion. For example, eye tracking using a heads-up device typically requires a camera facing the eye. Further, current eye tracking systems using cameras typically require line-of-sight to the eye and illumination systems to gather information about gaze position of the eye. Unfortunately, these types of systems are typically bulky and difficult to implement as lightweight, small form factor, wearable devices.